Just like heaven
by DewDido
Summary: AU Willow e Tara. Non ci troverete molti mostri, combattimenti o incantesimi perché ho preferito focalizzarmi sul rapporto tra Willow e Tara. E' una realtà alternativa quindi le cose sono leggermente diverse dalla serie.


**Note**: Non ci troverete molti mostri, combattimenti o incantesimi perché ho preferito focalizzarmi sul rapporto tra Willow e Tara. E' una realtà alternativa quindi le cose sono leggermente diverse dalla serie. Spero inoltre di non aver stravolto troppo i caratteri dei personaggi, anche se penso sia difficile, perché credo che ognuno di noi mette qualcosa di sé in ciò che scrive. Aspetto commenti!

I personaggi non sono miei; sono di Joss Whedon

**Just like heaven**

_**Just like heaven **– The Cure_

_"Show me how you do that trick  
>The one that makes me scream" she said<br>"The one that makes me laugh" she said  
>And threw her arms around my neck<br>"Show me how you do it and I promise you  
>I promise that I'll run away with you<br>I'll run away with you"_

_Spinning on that dizzy edge_  
><em>I kissed her face and kissed her head<em>  
><em>And dreamed of all the different ways I had<em>  
><em>To make her glow<em>  
><em>"Why are you so far away?" she said<em>  
><em>"Why won't you ever know that I'm in love with you?<em>  
><em>That I'm in love with you?"<em>

_You_  
><em>Soft and only<em>  
><em>You<em>  
><em>Lost and lonely<em>  
><em>You<em>  
><em>Strange as angels<em>  
><em>Dancing in the deepest oceans<em>  
><em>Twisting in the water<em>  
><em>You're just like a dream...<em>

_Daylight licked me into shape_  
><em>I must have been asleep for days<em>  
><em>And moving lips to breathe her name<em>  
><em>I opened up my eyes<em>  
><em>And found myself alone<em>  
><em>Alone<em>  
><em>Alone above a raging sea<em>  
><em>That stole the only girl I loved<em>  
><em>And drowned her deep inside of me<em>

_You_  
><em>Soft and only<em>  
><em>You<em>  
><em>Lost and lonely<em>  
><em>You<em>  
><em>Just like heaven<em>

**L'incontro**

Quel giorno non avevo proprio voglia di uscire. Era un sabato pomeriggio e, anche, se era ormai un'abitudine uscire con gli altri e bere qualcosa, la sera prima avevo studiato fino a tardi e l'esame che avevo sostenuto quella mattina non era andato bene. Volevo stare, semplicemente, un po' da sola e tranquilla a guardare un film; ma Anya fino all'ultimo insistette, così da riuscire a strapparmi un sì.

Mi infilai la prima cosa che trovai, un paio di jeans e una t-shirt azzurra.

Il ritrovo era in uno di quei bar all'aperto che nella stagione calda popolano il centro della città. Quando arrivammo c'erano già tutti, Anya corse a salutare Xander saltandogli al collo, poi disse: - Eccoci qui, scusate ma Tara non voleva venire, ci ho messo un po' a convincerla-

Tutti si voltarono verso di me con una faccia interrogativa, io risposi loro con un'espressione cupa.

- Cosa c'è che non va Tara?- chiese Xander.

- Niente, crede che gli sia andato male l'esame, figuriamoci!- rispose Anya.

- E' solo una giornata no!- controbattei io.

- Dai Tara, non fare così, e poi devo presentarti una persona- e dicendo così Buffy si avvicinò a me allontanandosi da Faith e da Dawn ed Andrew che erano seduti su una panchina abbracciati, così vidi che dietro di lei c'era qualcuno che non conoscevo.

Portandomi verso quella ragazza Buffy ci presentò:

-Tara, questa è Willow, mia cugina, da settembre frequenterà l'università qui, ma si è già trasferita, così avrà tutta l'estate per ambientarsi. Willow questa è Tara, la compagna di stanza di Anya e nostra grande amica.-

- Piacere!- disse Willow allungando la mano con il suo luminoso sorriso. Io le strinsi la mano, ma non dissi una parola.

- Scusala Willow, ma quando Tara è giù di morale è intrattabile- disse Buffy cercando di coprire il mio imbarazzante silenzio.

- Oh, mi dispiace- disse Willow con uno sguardo che…mi fece urlare dentro di me: WOW!

Sì, non ero rimasta in silenzio per il cattivo umore, ma perché ero senza fiato. Quella ragazza dalla pelle chiara, i bellissimi capelli rossi lunghi fino alle spalle, due occhi verdi ricchi di luminosità, curiosità e intelligenza ed un corpo favoloso avvolto in un vestito rosa, lungo e aderente, era stupenda!

Finimmo sedute vicine. Per molto tempo io non dissi nulla, semplicemente la fissavo, quando se ne accorgeva cercavo di distogliere lo sguardo, ma lei mi rispondeva con uno dei suoi sorrisi sfavillanti.

Non mi era mai successo niente del genere. Ero affascinata dal suo modo di parlare, dal suo modo di muovere le mani, dalla sua risata; mi aveva ipnotizzato.

Finalmente riuscii ad articolare una frase; gli altri erano tutti impegnati in altri discorsi.

- Cosa studierai?- chiesi, quasi sussurrando.

Lei si voltò stupita; forse cominciava a pensare che fossi muta, poi disse allegramente:

- Informatica, ma non voglio che il mio curriculum sia troppo specialistico, in fondo mi piacciono anche altre cose, come la letteratura, l'arte,…-

- Io studio storia dell'arte- le dissi semplicemente- magari…qualche volta possiamo andare a una mostra…ti farò da Cicerone!-

- E' un'ottima idea, grazie!- qualcuno la chiamò, lei si voltò e io ricaddi nel mutismo; ma ero contenta.

Giunse l'ora di separarsi, quando fu il momento di salutarla presi coraggio e le dissi:

- Piacere di averti conosciuto Willow- stringendole la mano.

- Piacere mio, Tara- stava lasciandomi la mano per allontanarsi, ma la trattenni, lei si voltò con uno sguardo interrogativo, e io subito replicai: - Senti…ehm…riguardo a quello che abbiamo detto prima…al museo civico c'è una mostra sugli impressionisti, ti va di andare?-.

Le s'illuminò immediatamente il viso: - Sì, certo! Se ti va bene, io sono libera domani pomeriggio-

- Sì, perfetto!-

- Allora, alle 3 lì davanti.-

- Ok, a domani- e ci scambiammo un sorriso.

**Primo appuntamento**

Arrivai davanti al museo alle 3 meno 10, ero stata agitata tutta la mattina e non ce la facevo più ad aspettare. Quel giorno mi ero vestita meglio, dovevo cercare di recuperare dalla prima impressione! Ah, se solo avessi saputo che il giorno prima avrei incontrato quell'angelo; ma ormai era andata.

Avevo scelto un vestito con i toni del blu e del verde, tutti mi dicevano che faceva risaltare il colore dei miei occhi.

Lei arrivò puntualissima, era favolosa. Indossava un paio di jeans e una maglietta color rosso fragola. Con un sorriso raggiante mi disse: - Spero di non essere in ritardo!-

- No, no, in perfetto orario. Stai molto bene…vestita così!- dissi sfuggendo dal suo sguardo.

- Grazie! Anche tu!-

- Vogliamo entrare?- sentivo il viso in fiamme per il suo commento e speravo che lei non se ne fosse accorta.

- Si, certo-

Furono due ore bellissime, Willow era incredibile, si fermava davanti ad ogni quadro con uno sguardo curioso, come quello di un bambino; ascoltava le mie spiegazioni con grande interesse.

Al termine della visita non volevo assolutamente salutarla, così le proposi: - Ti accompagno a casa?-

- Non c'è problema, conosco la strada-

- Mi fa piacere-

- Va bene. Io sto a casa di Buffy.-

Lungo la strada parlammo di tutto, dei miei corsi all'università, delle sue aspettative verso il college, della morte della madre di Buffy che aveva sconvolto tutti, di Anya e della sua esuberanza, dell'amicizia che legava Xander, Buffy e me. Fummo entrambe sorprese nello scoprire che eravamo tutte e due wicca. Una cosa in più da condividere con lei, pensai immediatamente.

Giungemmo davanti a casa Summers, io le dissi che non avevo tempo per entrare e salutare Buffy e le chiesi di farlo lei per me.

- Questa sera verrai al Bronze con gli altri?- chiesi speranzosa.

- Si, certo-

- Bene, allora ci vediamo lì- non riuscivo a smettere di sorridere.

- Benissimo- replicò Willow sfiorandomi la mano e guardandomi dritta negli occhi.

Ero seduta su uno dei divanetti del locale da cui riuscivo a vedere l'ingresso; praticamente lo stavo puntando. Con me c'erano Xander e Anya, ma non li degnai neanche di uno sguardo.

Mentre la stavo aspettando cominciai a pensare a quello che stavo provando, praticamente conoscevo questa ragazza da appena 48 ore e mi ritrovavo già a soffrire terribilmente ogni istante lontana da lei. Cominciai a dirmi di rilassarmi, di andare più lentamente, in fondo ero appena uscita da una storia di due anni; ma no, con Willow era diverso, non avevo mai provato tutto questo con Kennedy.

Appena la vidi il mio cuore divenne leggero. Indossava dei pantaloni bordeaux scuro con una camicetta bianca. Mi alzai in piedi per farmi vedere; con lei c'erano Buffy, Faith, Dawn ed Andrew.

- Siamo qui!- dissi, sembrava parlassi con tutti, ma in realtà guardavo solo lei.

- Ciao!-

- Hei Tara! Come è andato il ritorno a casa?-

- Tutto bene. Una bella passeggiata!-

Dopo un po' che chiacchieravamo tutti insieme, Willow si alzò e mi prese la mano.

- Dai Tara, balliamo!-

La seguii senza dire una parola e, così mi ritrovai con le mie braccia intorno alla sua vita e le sue intorno al mio collo. Ero persa nel suo aroma, persa nei suoi verdi occhi.

- Grazie per oggi! E' stato bello e interessante-

- Grazie a te, mi sono divertita molto!- risposi, spostando lo sguardo verso il basso.

Restammo in silenzio; le mie mani sfioravano la sua schiena, mentre io sentivo le sue toccare dolcemente il mio collo.

La canzone terminò e noi tornammo dagli altri, lei mi stava tenendo la mano e io mi sentivo a casa.

Più tardi Willow, che avevo notato, era da un po' che non parlava con la sua solita vivacità, disse: - Ho un po' di mal di testa, credo che andrò a casa.-

- Allora veniamo anche noi; lo sai che qui a Sunnydale è meglio non andare in giro da sole di notte.- disse Buffy.

- No, non voglio rovinarvi la serata. E poi, qualche trucchetto per difendermi da mostri e vampiri lo conosco anch'io- disse facendo l'occhiolino

- Ma Will, se non stai bene è meglio che non torni a casa da sola-

- L'accompagno io- dissi, alzandomi in piedi accanto a Willow- due streghe sono meglio di una!- continuai sorridendole.

- No, non è il caso Tara, è solo un leggero mal di testa. Non è un problema.-

- Ma tanto anch'io voglio tornare a casa, domani devo svegliarmi presto-

- Beh, allora se è così, ci facciamo compagnia- e mi fece un leggero sorriso.

Salutammo tutti e uscimmo.

Stavamo percorrendo la strada verso casa Summers.

- Prima stavi dicendo che conosci qualche trucchetto…- mentre le camminavo accanto guardavo il marciapiede- quando hai cominciato a praticare la stregoneria?-

- Beh, si può dire che fin da piccola ne sia stata affascinata, leggevo ogni libro che trovavo a riguardo- anche lei guardava in basso- poi, quando Buffy fu attivata come cacciatrice, era sconvolta, aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno e lo fece con me, in questo modo scoprii che tutto ciò da cui ero affascinata e attratta non erano semplici favole, così, anche per aiutare un po' Buffy, cominciai a praticare la magia. E tu, invece?-

- Nel mio caso si può dire che è un'eredità genetica. Nella mia famiglia è un dono che si trasmette di madre in figlia, quindi studio le arti magiche fin da piccola-

- Che fortuna!-

- Si, è stato bello condividere questa cosa con mia madre- abbassai un po' il tono- finché la Dea ce lo ha permesso-

- Oh, Tara, mi dispiace!- mi guardò, preoccupata di avermi ferito.

- No, non ti preoccupare. E' tutto a posto- le sfiorai il braccio guardandola negli occhi. Dopo una pausa di qualche secondo ripresi a parlare- Anch'io, dopo che conobbi Buffy, l'anno che si trasferì qui, capii che con le mie capacità potevo esserle d'aiuto, ed inoltre trovai in lei la migliore amica che si possa immaginare. E sono sicura che anche per Xander è lo stesso, infatti anche lui fin dall'inizio ha dato il suo meglio per offrire il suo supporto a Buffy. Prima pattugliavamo con lei quasi ogni sera, poi è arrivata Faith e abbiamo cominciato a uscire più di rado, ma quando serve il nostro aiuto siamo sempre disponibili -

- E' stata fortunata ad incontrarvi- disse dolcemente cercando i miei occhi; poi, alzò il viso- Eccoci qua! Grazie- arrivammo davanti alla porta- Vuoi entrare? Dai, ti offro una tisana!-

- Va bene- risposi con un leggero sorriso ed estremamente contenta perché così potevo stare ancora un po' con lei.

Eravamo in cucina: lei preparava la tisana, io seduta al tavolo; parlavamo del destino di Buffy e delle avventure che ci erano capitate con lei.

Quando la tisana fu pronta, prese in mano le tazze e mi disse: - Beviamola di sopra, in camera mia, così ti faccio vedere un libro che ho trovato poco tempo fa. E' interessante, presenta diverse creature del male; mi hanno detto che è molto raro quindi non credo che tu lo conosca-

La seguii su per le scale, in camera sua. -Scusa il disordine. Ma non ho ancora finito di svuotare gli scatoloni- disse avvicinandosi al tavolo accanto alla finestra dove posò le tazze. Mentre si avvicinava alla libreria accanto al letto, osservai meglio la stanza.

Si, c'erano diversi scatoloni in giro, le pareti ancora spoglie, eppure quella stanza esprimeva già l'essenza di Willow. Era illuminata da una lampada accanto al letto che diffondeva una soffice luce in tutta la stanza, l'unica altra fonte di luce si trovava sul tavolo, accanto al portatile; la libreria era colma di libri e sparsi per la camera c'erano diverse candele, amuleti, statuine. Nel complesso quella stanza mi esprimeva un senso di calore, protezione.

- Questo è il libro di cui ti ho parlato- me lo porse sorridendo- purtroppo è in latino e io non me la cavo molto bene con le traduzioni!-

Presi il volume tra le mani:- Beh, in questo ti posso aiutare. Mi è sempre piaciuto il latino!- cominciai a sfogliarlo, mentre lei prese una tazza e si sdraiò sul letto, leggermente seduta per poter bere, sorseggiò un paio di volte la bevanda calda osservandomi, poi posò la tazza sul comodino.

- Non ci voleva proprio questo mal di testa stasera- disse massaggiandosi le tempie.

Mi voltai verso di lei, chiusi il libro e dissi: -Forse è meglio che vada?-

- No- mi guardò intensamente negli occhi, io ero stupita- resta qui stanotte- disse con un soffio. Non sapevo cosa dire, non desideravo altro che prenderla tra le mie braccia, ma non volevo essere precipitosa, rovinare il rapporto più intenso che avessi mai provato.

- Ma, non so, non vorrei disturbare. Devi riposare-

- Sono sicura che riposerò benissimo con te al mio fianco- mi disse con uno sguardo pregante e pieno di dolcezza.

Così mi stesi accanto a lei e l'abbracciai, ci guardavamo negli occhi, profondamente. Lei alzò una mano e mi accarezzò il viso: - Sei bellissima!- disse, quasi parlasse tra sé e sé.

Presa un po' dall'imbarazzo risposi: - Beh, si, stasera mi sono impegnata e il risultato non è venuto, poi, così male-

- No, sei sempre bella. Dal primo momento che ti ho visto, eri stupenda!-

- Come?... ieri? quando ci siamo incontrate?... ma se ero vestita malissimo, struccata e…-

- Ma tu toglieresti il fiato anche con addosso un sacco della spazzatura; e poi quella t-shirt azzurra faceva risaltare ancora di più i tuoi grandi occhi blu!- i suoi occhi mi penetravano l'anima.

Nessuno mi aveva mai detto quelle cose con una tale intensità, neanche Kennedy; forse, perché per la prima volta avevo trovato qualcuno con cui condividere un rapporto profondo, fatto di amore oltre che di passione. Questo un po' mi spaventava, in più stava succedendo tutto così rapidamente, ma non potevo fare a meno di stare il più possibile accanto a lei.

- Senti chi parla a proposito di togliere il fiato?- cercai di spostare l'attenzione da me.

- Cosa intendi?- mi guardò con uno sguardo interrogativo

- Beh, il giorno del nostro incontro…non ti ricordi? Non riuscii quasi a spiccicare parola-

- Credevo fossi arrabbiata?-

- E invece era per colpa tua!- dissi sorridendo. A queste parole le comparve lentamente un sorriso sulle labbra, un sorriso leggero ma pieno d'amore, quello stesso amore che mi stava riempiendo il cuore. Posò la sua mano sulla mia guancia e mi baciò, fu un bacio dolce ma pieno di passione. Ci addormentammo così, abbracciate e guardandoci negli occhi.

**La mia ragazza**

La mattina seguente mi svegliai un po' confusa; subito non riuscivo a ricordare dove fossi. Ma, poi, capii immediatamente, quando focalizzai l'attenzione su quella ragazza che stava dormendo profondamente tra le mie braccia, mentre mi abbracciava a sua volta.

Mi soffermai a guardarla, a guardare Willow, i suoi bellissimi capelli rossi, le strane e buffe espressioni del suo viso mentre dormiva, poi nuovamente i dubbi mi assalirono: era giusto andare così rapidi? Stava diventando una cosa importante e io non volevo farla soffrire, avevo paura che potesse succedere, non mi sentivo all'altezza. Poi compresi, lei era un dono, un dono prezioso che non potevo rifiutare e di cui mi sarei presa cura. Sorrisi a questo pensiero, in quel momento lei si svegliò, aprì lentamente gli occhi e stropicciandoli con una mano mi chiese: - Perché stai ridendo?-

- Sei buffa quando dormi- dissi sorridendo ancora di più.

- Ah, è così, eh?- rispose facendo finta di essere risentita.

Poi mi strinse più stretta a sé e ci baciammo intensamente.

- Buongiorno- disse ancora un po' addormentata.

- Buongiorno! Hai dormito bene?- le chiesi accarezzandole i capelli.

- Mai dormito meglio!- rispose avvicinandosi ancora di più a me e nascondendo il suo viso contro il mio petto.

- Tara?-

- Si?-

- Vuoi stare con me?- a quelle parole il sangue mi si gelò nelle vene, non riuscivo a rispondere, durante quel silenzio lei si alzò un po', così da riuscire a guardarmi negli occhi: - Vuoi essere la mia ragazza?-

Mentre mi guardava con gli occhi pieni di speranza, ma anche di terrore per una possibile risposta negativa, io presi il suo viso tra le mie mani: - Non c'è altra cosa al mondo che voglio di più- e così dicendo la baciai, cercando di esprimere tutto il desiderio, la passione e l'amore che stavo provando.

Restammo ancora un po' in silenzio, abbracciate.

- Devo cominciare a prendermi cura della mia ragazza, quindi vado a preparare la colazione.-

- Uhmm, è così bello essere la tua ragazza?-

- Certo- le baciai lievemente le labbra e mi diressi al piano di sotto.

- Ti raggiungo subito-.

Dopo qualche minuto che avevo raggiunto la cucina ero riuscita a raccogliere tutti gli ingredienti per fare dei pancake per tutti gli abitanti della casa.

Ero ai fornelli, una voce assonnata mi arrivò alle spalle: - Aaah…guarda un po' chi c'è nella mia cucina alle 7 e 30 del mattino…e con gli stessi vestiti di ieri sera!-

- Buffy smettila!

- Tara? Buongiorno!- disse Dawn un po' stupita.

- Buongiorno Tara! Che bello trovarti qui di prima mattina!- disse Faith dirigendosi verso il caffè.

- Tara, cosa hai fatto stanotte?- mi chiese Buffy con uno sguardo malizioso.

- Chi osa prendere in giro la mia ragazza?- per fortuna Willow era arrivata per salvarmi da quell'interrogatorio imbarazzante.

- La tua cosa? Uoah!- esclamò Buffy spostando gli occhi da me a Willow.

Willow si avvicinò alle mie spalle, mi cinse la vita posandomi un leggero bacio sul collo: - Mmmh, che profumino- mi sussurrò nell'orecchio, poi si voltò verso le altre -Tara, non diamo nessuna delle tue leccornie a queste rompiscatole impiccione- disse dirigendosi verso il tavolo con in mano la spremuta d'arancia, facendo la linguaccia a Buffy.

Era bello stare tutti insieme lì, a parlare e ridere; si, era sempre così tra noi amici, ma ora che c'era anche Willow sentivo che un vuoto che avevo dentro si era colmato, avevo trovato ciò che mi mancava.

- Ora devo andare tesoro- dissi lasciando la mano di Willow. Mi alzai dal tavolo della cucina e lei fece lo stesso:

- Uff, davvero?- mi disse con uno sguardo imbronciato.

- Sì, ho un appuntamento con il professore di Storia dell'Arte Moderna per una tesina di fine corso, dopo ho un incontro con il mio gruppo di studio, ma prima devo passare nella mia camera a cambiarmi-

- Va bene- rispose Willow con un giocoso disappunto.

- Ciao ragazze, ci vediamo più tardi!- dissi uscendo dalla cucina.

- Ciao Tara, a dopo!-

Percorrevo il corridoio che portava alla porta d'ingresso, Willow mi prese la mano, mi volsi verso di lei e sorrisi a quei luminosi occhi verdi.

- Allora, ci sentiamo più tardi- mi disse baciandomi dolcemente sulle labbra dopo aver aperto la porta.

- Ok! Mi mancherai- dissi semplicemente, allontanandomi dal portico.

- Anche tu- mi rispose lei.

Fu una mattina frenetica, arrivai dal professore appena in tempo. Nella pausa pranzo dovevo incontrarmi col gruppo di studio; ormai erano le quattro del pomeriggio e non ero ancora riuscita a sentire Willow. Mi stavo spostando dall'aula studio al mio dormitorio, dove l'avrei subito chiamata, quando mi squillò il cellulare:

- Pronto?

- Hei, piccola!

- Will! Ti stavo pensando! Cosa fai?-

- Ma…veramente sono qui all'ingresso del campus e aspetto che la mia ragazza mi venga a prendere-.

Risi nella cornetta del telefono: - Cinque minuti e sono lì!-

La vidi subito, si stava guardando intorno, lei non mi notò; le arrivai alle spalle, non dissi niente e le presi delicatamente la mano; lei ebbe un piccolo sussulto, si girò di scatto, ma appena mi vide il suo viso s'illuminò e mi sorrise.

- Come è andata oggi?-

- Uff, ho corso di qua e di là tutto il tempo, infatti sono un po' stanca- risposi.

- Oh, povero il mio amore!- mi accarezzò il viso- perché non facciamo una passeggiata, così mi fai vedere un po' qui intorno?-

- Ok- le risposi con un sorriso- cosa vuoi vedere?-

- Ma… mi piacerebbe vedere come sono i laboratori d'informatica-

- Perfetto!- la presi per mano e c'incamminammo.

- Ecco qui il laboratorio d'informatica! E' proprio a due passi dal mio dormitorio!- le dissi sorridendo, poi entrai nella stanza e lei, subito dopo di me.

Mi stavo avvicinando ad uno dei computer, quando sentii chiudere la porta, mi voltai e vidi Willow avvicinarsi a me con un sorriso malizioso. Quando mi fu ad un soffio di distanza, mi mise le mani intorno alla vita e prese le mie labbra tra le sue. Il bacio era pieno di passione e desiderio, la mia mente era vuota, ero travolta; le sue mani scorrevano sui miei fianchi, sulla mia schiena, sulle mie cosce con frenesia. Mi spinse contro il tavolo, che si trovava alle mie spalle, senza che le nostre labbra si staccassero, io l'abbracciai cercando di portarla più stretta a me, cercando più contatto. A quel punto cominciò a baciarmi il collo, la mia mano tra i suoi capelli. -Oh, Willow- mormorai quando la sua mano mi accarezzò con forza il seno, e poi scese tra i nostri due corpi, per arrivare tra le mie gambe. A quel punto lei si staccò da me, di colpo, con un sorriso divertito: -Mi sembra di aver visto tutto quello che c'era da vedere qui intorno-

Io ero senza fiato, cercai l'ossigeno e dissi: -Cosa…?- e lei mi rivolse uno sguardo innocente: -Pretendi che rischi di farmi trovare in una situazione compromettente prima ancora di iniziare a frequentare i corsi? Siamo in un'aula universitaria!- e incominciò a ridere.

Ormai mi ero ripresa e ora volevo solo vendicarmi: -Ora me la paghi!- la presi per mano e la trascinai in camera mia.

Sapevo che la stanza era libera, Anya passava il pomeriggio con Xander e quando arrivammo in camera chiusi la porta alle nostre spalle.

Mi avvicinai lentamente, i suoi occhi verdi mi guardavano con intensità, sorrideva; sapevo che aveva programmato tutto, che il suo obiettivo era questo, questo pensiero mi fece sorridere a mia volta. Quando ci ritrovammo una di fronte all'altra, tutto nei nostri corpi, nei nostri movimenti esprimeva desiderio, passione, amore profondo e fiducia. Quel pomeriggio, in quella stanza, capii cosa vuol dire condividere a fondo qualcosa con una persona, amare ed essere amati senza riserve, fondersi in una cosa sola con un altro essere umano.

Una mano mi stava accarezzando i capelli e il viso, aprii lentamente gli occhi e un sorriso pieno di amore mi accolse.

- Mi sono addormentata?- chiesi, un po' confusa.

- Si, per un po'- mi sarei potuta perdere per sempre in quegli occhi verdi.

- Scusami, mi dispiace- cercai di muovermi, ma capii che eravamo abbracciate, quasi intrecciate, era così intenso il contatto con la sua pelle, potevo sentire ogni parte del suo corpo, ero avvolta da lei, dal suo aroma; ero in paradiso.

- No, non ti preoccupare, avevi bisogno di riposare- mi disse stringendomi più forte a sé -e poi, e così bello guardarti dormire, emani un grande senso di pace- mi avvicinai al suo viso e la baciai dolcemente.

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, in cui erano udibili solo i nostri respiri, disse: -Io devo andare, tesoro. Buffy mi ha chiesto di preparare la cena, perché lei farà tardi-

- No, rimani ancora un po' qui con me- protestai.

- Mi dispiace, piccola- mi baciò sulla fronte- perché non vieni anche tu, così mi aiuti a preparare, e…se vuoi puoi rimanere anche dopo cena- disse alzando il sopracciglio sinistro.

- Va bene, vengo, ma solo perché mi hai detto che non sei un gran ché a cucinare, e voglio controllare che non avveleni le mie amiche- scoppiai a ridere e lei, per ripicca, cominciò a farmi il solletico.

**L'amore di Willow**

Quando fummo pronte uscimmo dalla mia stanza; mano nella mano, le nostre dita intrecciate, assaporavamo il contatto. Ad un certo punto mi voltai, volevo guardarla negli occhi. Stava ridendo per una storia che stavo raccontando su Xander e la sua strana capacità di attirare le donne demone. Persa nel suo sguardo andai a sbattere contro qualcuno: - Oh, scusam…-

- Tara?-

- Ken…Kennedy?- ma perché stavo reagendo in quel modo, perché stavo balbettando?

- Come va? E' un po' che non ci vediamo- mi disse con il suo solito fare duro e scaltro.

- Bene…e tu?- dicendo queste parole lasciai la mano di Willow, non me ne resi quasi conto, fu istintivo, anche se nella mia mente stavo pensando: "Perché le lasci la mano? Fraintenderà? Penserà che non voglio farmi vedere con lei?"

- Tutto come sempre- e così dicendo Kennedy allungò la mano: - Ciao, io sono Kennedy!-

- Oh, scusate! Will ti presento Kennedy, Kennedy questa è Willow…la mia ragazza!-

- Piacere!- rispose Willow con il suo bellissimo sorriso.

- E' un piacere anche per me! Beh, ora devo andare, sono in ritardo. A presto!- disse Kennedy e se ne andò rapidamente. Io la stavo osservando allontanarsi, aspettando qualche domanda di Willow, ma lei mi prese la mano e chiese dolcemente: -Andiamo?-

- Willow? Siamo noi!- disse Buffy entrando in casa con Dawn e Faith.

Noi eravamo in cucina, decisamente impegnate.

- Vedo che vi state occupando della cena!- sottolineò Faith varcando la porta della cucina insieme alle sorelle Summers che sogghignavano alle sue spalle.

Le udimmo solo in quel momento. Non è facile accorgersi di altre persone quando hai appena spinto, guidata dalla passione, la tua ragazza contro il frigorifero e ne stai assaporando la dolce essenza di fragola, tastandone le morbide curve.

Ci dividemmo immediatamente, io mi voltai di scatto verso le nuove arrivate, colta di sorpresa.

- Stavo solo facendo assaggiare a Tara la panna che ho fatto per il dolce!- rispose innocente Willow- Comunque la cena è pronta-

- Bene- disse Buffy cercando di nascondere un sorriso.

In quel momento mi squillò il cellulare. -Pronto?...Kennedy?- feci segno a Willow e mi spostai in soggiorno: -Cosa vuoi?-

- Come sei scortese! Volevo sapere come stavi.-

- Ma se mi hai visto ogg…-

- Va bene, va bene. Volevo invitarti a bere qualcosa una sera!-

- Kennedy, io sto con Willow adesso!-

- Ma non è una cosa seria!

- Certo che lo è! Io la amo! Cos'è? Ci stai ripensando, ora che mi hai vista felice con qualcun'altra? Sei stata tu a lasciarmi, ed ora è troppo tardi per tornare indietro! Non mi chiamare più!- così dicendo chiusi la telefonata e raggiunsi le ragazze a tavola.

Ero rimasta contrariata dalla telefonata di Kennedy. -Tesoro, stai bene?- mi chiese Willow accarezzandomi il braccio, mentre mi sedevo accanto a lei.

- Tutto bene. Non ti preoccupare.- le risposi con un sorriso leggero.

La cena trascorse in allegria, dopo ci raggiunsero gli altri per guardare un paio di film horror. A fine serata Andrew si alzò dal divano, dove era seduto accanto a Dawn: - E' meglio che vada, domani si lavora-

- Ok!- disse Dawn accompagnandolo alla porta- Ci vediamo domani- lo salutò con un bacio- Buon riposo!-

- Anche a te, tesoro!- rispose Andrew con un sorriso.

- Xan, andiamo anche noi?- chiese Anya.

- Si, va bene. Grazie ragazze!- disse Xander alzandosi e abbracciando Buffy e Dawn- Tara, vieni con noi? Mentre accompagno Anya…-

- Ma…veramente…- chinai il capo e guardai il pavimento, in quel momento Willow mi prese la mano e io mi voltai immediatamente per guardarla negli occhi. Un debole sorriso mi comparve sulle labbra.

- Mmmh, ho capito Tara. Stai tranquilla, ci vediamo domani! Vieni Xander!- e così dicendo Anya trascinò letteralmente, fuori da casa Summers, il suo ragazzo.

- Ciao ragazze! A domani!- si udì dal vialetto.

- Bene…ehm, noi andiamo di sopra, allora. Ci vediamo domani mattina!- disse Willow cercando di non diventare tutta rossa in faccia, mi divertivo a vederla in quella situazione. Lei notò il mio divertimento e m'indirizzò uno sguardo di rimprovero. Cercai di rimediare immediatamente: - Si, abbiamo bisogno di riposo. Siamo un po' stanche…-

- Si, si…avete bisogno di riposo- rispose Buffy con tono ironico- Comunque, grazie per la cena, ragazze! Era ottima!-

- Non c'è problema, figurati!- controbatté Willow, mentre mi guidava per mano su per le scale.

Quando arrivammo in camera sua, Willow mi sbatté contro la porta e cominciò a baciarmi con una passione travolgente.

- Era tutta la sera che volevo farlo!- disse, leccandosi leggermente le labbra, quando ci dividemmo per riprendere fiato.

Io non dissi niente, risposi con un bacio altrettanto intenso, guidandola verso il letto.

Non ci eravamo ancora addormentate, eravamo avvolte dal silenzio e dall'oscurità della stanza; Willow mi stava accarezzando i capelli mentre osservava il mio profilo; guardavo il soffitto, godendomi le sue dolci carezze.

- Tara, ti ha infastidito l'incontro con Kennedy oggi?-

Io mi voltai lentamente, non sapevo cosa rispondere, perché io stessa non capivo cosa provavo. Guardai il suo dolce viso.

- Buffy mi ha raccontato qualcosa di voi due. Hai sofferto molto, vero?-

- Beh…non è stato facile. Siamo state insieme due anni, ma ormai è tutto finito- la guardai intensamente e capii che il mio amore per lei era estremamente profondo ed intenso- E poi, sai, adesso ho incontrato questa nuova ragazza- continuai con tono giocoso- La conosco da pochi giorni, ma si può dire che è stato un vero e proprio colpo di fulmine! Mi ha travolto! Non faccio che pensare a lei…- m'interruppe con un bacio.

- Ma come ha fatto a lasciarti- mi diede un altro bacio- Ho capito, è per questo che ti ha chiamato stasera, ci ha ripensato. Ma ormai è troppo tardi, sei mia!- ci baciammo dolcemente.

- Esattamente!- le risposi con sorriso.

La mattina dopo avevo un incontro con il gruppo di studio, si stava avvicinando l'ultimo esame del semestre ed avevamo deciso di intensificare gli incontri. Giunsi al luogo del ritrovo leggermente in anticipo. Mentre aspettavo gli altri, presi il libro di magia che mi aveva prestato Willow, lo aprii e vi trovai un biglietto che diceva:

_Tara, tesoro mio,_

_mi mancherai tanto oggi; perché, senza te accanto, mi sembra di essere in un altro mondo. Un mondo vuoto e superficiale._

_Quando, invece, sei con me tutto è più luminoso e chiaro; tu riempi il mio mondo, rendi gli avvenimenti quotidiani diversi, particolari, più colorati e divertenti._

_La cosa che mi stupisce è che non fai qualcosa di particolare per farmi sentire così, sei solamente tu, accanto a me._

_Tu riempi il mio mondo, la mia vita e le dai valore._

_Ti amo con tutta me stessa._

_Willow_

A leggere quelle parole, il cuore cominciò a battermi all'impazzata, mi mancava il fiato. Non mi ero mai sentita così amata e ringraziai la Dea per avermi fatto conoscere l'amore di Willow.

**Il compleanno**

Avevo appena terminato l'ultimo esame, ne ero abbastanza soddisfatta, ma non avevo più voglia di pensare a queste cose; l'unica cosa che volevo era andare in camera mia, cambiarmi e correre da Willow. Erano tre giorni che non la vedevo!

Entrai in camera mia di corsa, avevo il fiatone. Chiusi la porta e quando mi voltai trovai qualcuno che mi attendeva. Willow era seduta sul mio letto con in mano una candela.

- Ti ho portato un regalo per festeggiare la fine degli esami- disse alzandosi in piedi; era bellissima- E' una candela super fiammeggiante!- me la porse.

- Grazie!- risposi con un ampio sorriso. La presi in mano e la portai sul comodino accanto al letto- E' stupenda!-

Tornai vicino a lei, non riuscivo più a resistere, le presi il viso tra le mani e la baciai con intensità e dolcezza. Quanto mi erano mancate quelle labbra, quei baci; quanto mi era mancato averla intorno a me, accanto a me. Quanto mi era mancata!

Più tardi, eravamo sedute sul mio letto, accoccolate una tra le braccia dell'altra.

- A proposito di regali… se non ricordo male qui qualcuno sta per compiere gli anni- dissi.

- Si, venerdì- rispose Willow abbracciandomi più stretta a sé.

- Allora, è ora di organizzare qualcosa. Cosa vuoi fare?-

- Di solito non lo festeggio, quindi niente feste, sarebbe già stupendo passare la serata con te!-

- Sei sicura che non vuoi una festa?- nessuna risposta- Beh, vedremo cosa si può fare…- e la mia mente stava già cominciando ad elaborare un piano.

Martedì avevo già programmato tutto, così chiamai Buffy per metterla al corrente.

Appena posai la cornetta, il telefono squillò. Risposi immediatamente, credendo fosse Buffy che aveva dimenticato di chiedermi qualcosa: - Buffy?-

- No, Ken!-

- Kennedy! Non ti avevo detto di lasciarmi in pace!-

- Non credo che pensi veramente quello che mi hai detto! Se è vero che non mi ami, devi riuscire a dirmelo in faccia!- disse risoluta.

- Se è questo che vuoi…se è questo quello di cui hai bisogno per metterti il cuore in pace…vieni da me sabato pomeriggio, così chiariamo la situazione.-

- Va bene. A sabato.- concluse con tono serio.

Chiusa la telefonata decisi che non avrei più pensato a Kennedy fino a sabato, ora la cosa più importante era il compleanno di Willow.

Giunse il venerdì sera; avevo organizzato ogni minimo dettaglio, doveva essere tutto perfetto.

Andai a prendere Willow alle venti, le avevo detto che sarebbe stata una serata tranquilla, solo io e lei, al Bronze, a bere qualcosa e ad ascoltare un po' di musica; con il resto del gruppo avremmo festeggiato il giorno dopo a pranzo. In realtà, avevo prenotato l'intero locale per tutta la serata.

Arrivammo davanti al locale, stavamo chiacchierando. Le aprii la porta, era distratta dalla conversazione, quindi, quando si voltò verso l'interno del locale, la sorpresa fu ancora più grande. Ad attenderla c'erano tutti i nostri amici ed anche alcuni suoi amici che ero riuscita a contattare, palloncini, festoni, musica e regali.

Tutti gridarono "Sorpresa!". Lei era senza parole, ma felice. La cinsi in vita e le sussurrai all'orecchio: - Sorpresa!-

Si voltò verso di me: - Tara, cosa cavolo hai combinato?- disse ridendo e mi baciò.

La festa procedeva come avevo desiderato e Willow si stava divertendo. Quando la vidi occupata in una lunga discussione con Anya, mi allontanai da lei; era il momento giusto per darle il mio regalo.

Mi tremavano le gambe, non avevo mai fatto niente del genere. Mi avvicinai al dj e gli feci un cenno; lui comprese. Spense tutte le luci della sala e la musica; calò il silenzio, rotto solo da qualche bisbiglio di stupore. Salii sul palco avvolto dall'oscurità, in quel momento si accese un farò su di me ed incominciò a risuonare nella stanza una musica, tutti si voltarono, ma io cercai solo i suoi occhi e cominciai a cantare:

_I wake up in the morning  
>Put on my face<br>The one that's gonna get me  
>Through another day<br>Doesn't really matter  
>How I feel inside<br>'Cause life is like a game sometimes_

_But then you came around me_  
><em>The walls just disappeared<em>  
><em>Nothing to surround me<em>  
><em>And keep me from my fears<em>  
><em>I'm unprotected<em>  
><em>See how I've opened up<em>  
><em>Oh, you've made me trust<em>

_Because I've nver felt like this before_  
><em>I'm naked<em>  
><em>Around you<em>  
><em>Does it show?<em>  
><em>You see right through me<em>  
><em>And I can't hide<em>  
><em>I'm naked<em>  
><em>Around you<em>  
><em>And it feels so right<em>

_I'm tyring to remember_  
><em>Why I was afraid<em>  
><em>To be myself and let the<em>  
><em>Covers fall away<em>  
><em>I guess I never had someone like you<em>  
><em>To help me, to help me fit<em>  
><em>In my spirit<em>

_I never felt like this before_  
><em>I'm naked<em>  
><em>Around you<em>  
><em>Does it show?<em>  
><em>You see right through me<em>  
><em>And I can't hide<em>  
><em>I'm naked<em>  
><em>Around you<em>  
><em>And it feels so right<em>

_I'm naked_  
><em>Oh oh yeah<em>  
><em>Does it show?<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'm naked<em>  
><em>Oh oh, yeah yeah<em>

_I'm so naked around you_  
><em>And I can't hide<em>  
><em>You're gonna see right through, baby<em>

(_Naked_- Avril Lavigne)

Mentre cantavo avevo guardato solo lei, mi ero persa in lei; esistevamo solo noi due. Quando la canzone terminò le luci si riaccesero. Tutti applaudivano, tranne Willow che mi fissava con un leggero sorriso e gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Posai il microfono e feci cenno al dj che riaccese la musica. Scesi dal palco e trovai davanti a me Willow che mi abbracciò immediatamente.

- Ti amo- mi sussurrò all'orecchio, poi prese il mio viso tra le sue mani e mi diede un lungo bacio pieno di dolcezza e amore.

La guardai profondamente negli occhi: - Anch'io ti amo- dissi semplicemente e la baciai.

**Persa nell'oscurità**

Era sabato pomeriggio, aspettavo Kennedy. Willow dopo la festa aveva dormito da me, ma era andata via prima di pranzo, ci saremmo viste in serata. Bussarono alla porta, era Kennedy, le aprii e la feci entrare nella mia stanza.

- Ciao, come stai?- chiesi, richiudendo la porta.

- Abbastanza bene. Ma mi manchi.-

- Ascolta Kennedy io ti ho fatto venire qui…per farti capire che amo Willow, che non provo più niente per te. Hai visto, te lo detto in faccia. Io amo Willow! Volta pagina, troverai sicuramente qualcun'altra!-

- E' impossibile, io voglio solo te!- fece qualche passo verso di me, mentre si avvicinava, cominciò a sbottonarsi la camicetta: - Ti farò ricordare cosa provavi quando stavi con me!-

- Smettila, ti ho detto che non mi interessa! Ora io sto con Willow e la amo profondamente!-

- Non ci credo! La conosci appena…noi siamo state insieme due anni!- ormai mi stava a un passo di distanza, cercai di spostarmi da un lato ma lei mi afferrò un braccio e mi trasse a sé, baciandomi.

Mentre cercavo di liberarmi dalla stretta, udii aprire la porta e una voce che diceva: - Piccola, ci sei? Ho dimenticato…- in quel momento Kennedy mi lasciò andare, avendo intuito chi era.

I miei occhi incontrarono quelli di Willow, che si riempirono di lacrime e dolore. Non disse niente. Corse via. Io le andai dietro immediatamente, ma la raggiunsi solo quando fummo nel parcheggio, di fianco alla sua macchina.

- Willow, aspetta!- le urlai.

Lei si voltò di scatto, le lacrime che le rigavano il viso: - Non ti voglio più vedere! Stai lontana da me!-

- Tesoro, ti prego!- la pregai con un soffio di voce, cercando di sfiorarle un braccio. Ma lei si rifugiò in macchina e se ne andò.

La visione, offuscata dalle lacrime, della sua macchina che si allontanava mi spezzò, letteralmente, il cuore in due. L'avevo persa. Cominciai a camminare per le strade, anche se ormai era buio; riuscivo solo a pensare al suo viso pieno di lacrime, al suo dolore; ed ero stata io ad averla fatta soffrire, questa era la cosa più insopportabile. Avevo rotto la promessa, fatta alla Dea, di proteggerla e di prendermi cura di lei. Sentivo come se una lama fredda mi stesse penetrando nello stomaco.

Giunsi, senza sapere come, al Bronze. L'ultimo ricordo che ho è che bevvi alcuni bicchieri, poi il vuoto.

**Il risveglio**

La prima cosa che ricordo, dopo il periodo di buio, è la sua voce. La voce di Willow.

Era una voce lontana, mi chiamava, mi chiedeva di stare con lei, di non lasciarla. Io cercavo di raggiungerla, ma non sapevo dove fosse. Stavo sognando?

Poi, d'improvviso, cominciai a sentire quella voce sempre più forte, più vicina. Sentivo che qualcuno mi stringeva forte la mano, cominciai a stringere a mia volta, non volevo perdere quell'esile contatto.

- Tara? Tara!-

Aprii lentamente gli occhi, la luce mi abbagliava, non riuscivo a capire dove fossi.

- Piccola! Sei di nuovo qui con me!- Willow mi stava guardando con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, ma illuminati dalla gioia.

- Tesoro…mi dispiace tanto. Io ti amo. Non avrei mai voluto farti soffrire.- dissi con un filo di voce, mi sentivo debolissima.

Mi baciò dolcemente sulle labbra. -Stai tranquilla- mi disse accarezzandomi la fronte- avrei dovuto avere più fiducia in te, nel tuo amore…nel nostro amore-.

Sorrisi, mi aveva perdonata; poi mi rannuvolai, non riuscivo a capire cosa fosse successo, perché mi avesse perdonato. Lei comprese e sedendosi al mio fianco cominciò a spiegare.

- L'altra sera- abbassò il capo perché io non vedessi i suoi occhi lucidi- dopo il nostro litigio…credo che tu abbia esagerato un po' con l'alcool e probabilmente non hai notato la macchina che stava arrivando quando hai attraversato la strada, perché sei stata investita…- alzò il viso per osservarmi e controllare con i suoi occhi che ora stavo bene- Quando Kennedy ha saputo dell'incidente è venuta da me e mi ha raccontato tutto…- aveva la tristezza negli occhi e una lacrima le rigava il viso, alzai una mano e gliela asciugai sorridendo; lei prese la mia mano tra le sue e la baciò: -Ora andrà tutto bene-

E così fu. Sono passati cinque anni dagli avvenimenti di quei giorni. Ho deciso di scrivere queste righe solo ora, dopo tutto questo tempo, perché voglio che il ricordo dell'incontro lacerante, stravolgente, incantato con il mio amore, la mia vita, la mia Willow e da poco più di un mese mia moglie, rimanga indelebile sulla carta, oltre che nel mio cuore.


End file.
